


Sois tranquille, tout va bien

by ThaliaBubble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hugs, It's gonna be alright, Love, Touch-Starved, prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: Un simple petit moment pour te réconforter, te rassurer. Tu as peut-être eu une mauvaise journée, vécu quelque chose de difficile, tu as besoin de parler et de ne pas être seul(e) alors viens, je te promets un câlin.
Relationships: Reader & me, reader & friend or parent or sibling
Kudos: 1





	Sois tranquille, tout va bien

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Relax, take it easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530081) by [ThaliaBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble)



> Je ne sais pas si vous vous reconnaitrez là-dedans, ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire construite juste...un câlin. Mon désir était d'offrir un câlin à qui en a besoin.

Il est tard, tu n’avais pas vraiment envie de venir, tu as peur de déranger et d’ailleurs, tu songes que tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi mais c’est trop tard, tu es déjà en train de retirer ton manteau dans l’entrée. C’est moi qui t’ai proposé de venir, tu avais l’air triste dans tes messages, rester seul(e) dans ton lit n’aurait pas été une bonne idée. Déposes ton manteau à l’endroit habituel, il y a toujours de la place pour tes affaires chez moi. On s’étreint un bref instant, je te serre juste un peu pour te saluer, te souhaiter la bienvenue. Les deux bras autour de toi ou peut-être une main derrière ta tête. Peut-être même que je poserai mon front contre le tien quelques secondes. Viens, ne reste pas figé(e) sur le paillasson, viens t’asseoir sur le canapé pendant que je te sers quelque chose à boire. En été comme en hiver, tu ne peux pas venir ici sans boire un thé, un chocolat chaud, un jus de fruits. Et puis, pendant que je cherche un verre, ça te laisse le temps de rassembler tes idées, de te détendre un peu dans une atmosphère accueillante. Prends le plaid si tu as froid, mets-toi à l’aise. Retire tes chaussures pour glisser tes pieds sur le canapé, je reviens avec ton mug pour discuter. Tiens, bois tranquillement pendant que je te parle de quelque chose d’amusant, que je complimente ta coiffure ou ta tenue. J’adore ton t-shirt, tu as toujours un aussi joli nez. 

Assise près de toi sur le sofa, je te regarde avec un sourire encourageant. Alors, mon cœur, raconte-moi un peu ce qui te tracasse. Non, ne secoue pas la tête en disant que ce n’est rien, si ça te fait mal, c’est que ce n’est pas anodin. Tu avais l’air morose au téléphone, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu gardes ta tasse dans tes mains pour ne pas te tordre les doigts, il faudra un peu de temps avant que tu ne la poses sur la table. Ton regard est fuyant, tu essaies encore d’atténuer ce que tu ressens, tu cherches tes mots pour me rassurer mais chéri(e), tu n’as pas besoin. Ça va aller, prends ton temps, j’effleure ton épaule avant de poser la tête sur ma main, totalement tournée vers toi. Et si tu commençais par le début ? Les mots se bousculent dans ta bouche, désordonnés mais pleins d’émotion, ils coulent de plus en plus vite comme une rivière qui emporterait un peu de ta tristesse, de ta peur. Pour que la pression s’échappe, il faut ouvrir la cocotte-minute, ne serait-ce qu’un peu. 

Parle aussi longtemps que tu veux, dix minutes, une heure, toute la nuit si tu le souhaites, je ne change pas de position, je ne dirai rien. Parfois, ma main se pose sur la tienne pour y tracer des cercles, je hoche la tête pour t’encourager à continuer. Ce soir, tu as beaucoup à dire, beaucoup de choses qui te lacèrent le cœur et l’esprit, les larmes coulent sur tes joues et tu les essuies nerveusement en t’excusant. Non, non, ne t’occupe pas de ça, pleure si ça te fait du bien. La boite de mouchoirs est là si besoin. Lorsque tu laisses retomber le silence, j’ouvre les bras pour t’accueillir et te donner un peu de chaleur. Viens tout contre moi, mon ange, repose ta tête un moment. Tes larmes mouillent abondamment mon haut mais ça ne fait rien, ce n’est pas grave, ce n’est pas important. Sens ma main dans ton dos, sur ton bras, qui te caresse lentement pour t’apaiser. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration, sur ton cœur qui bat fort, sur la douceur de la couverture autour de toi. Tu peux poser ta tête sur mon épaule ou sur mes genoux si tu préfères, je glisserai mes doigts dans tes cheveux en te répétant des paroles rassurantes. Tout passe, les joies comme les peines mais en cet instant, ne te concentre que sur le présent et les sensations alentours. Peut-être que tu vas t’endormir, épuisé(e) après avoir pleuré, ou peut-être que tu vas finir par te redresser mais dans tous les cas, le câlin durera aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Mon ami(e), ma sœur, mon frère, mon enfant, prends une grande inspiration et laisse tes peines s’éloigner, ne serait-ce qu’un instant, car dans mes bras, tu es chez toi.


End file.
